Inhabituel
by Riddikuluss
Summary: Kuroko lit un magazine de charme et Takao est abasourdi.


**A / N ;** Cet one shot existe surtout grâce à son dialogue. J'ai ajouté des détails par-ci, par-là, mais le but réel est de vivre la scène à travers les échanges verbaux. Soit, le résultat sera ennuyeux, soit, le résultat sera divertissant. Faites votre choix ! Je remercie ma bêta **Vyersdra** pour son soutient continu. Actuellement, elle publie une histoire sur _Kuroko no Basket_ axé sur le couple **Midorima x Takao** sur un fond de **Kagami x Kuroko.** Le résultat en vaut le détour. Amusez-vous !

- _Kuroko lit un magazine de charme et Takao est abasourdi. _-

Takao achevait sa toilette et pénétrait d'un pas sautillant dans la chambre à coucher lorsqu'il se figea sur le seuil de la pièce.

Son amant était allongé dans les draps. Les couvertures étaient descendues sur ses hanches étroites et son dos reposait contre le matelas. Un _magazine de charme _était suspendu à ses mains délicates, au-dessus de son visage. Ses yeux céruléens contemplaient les illustrations d'un air vaguement intéressé.

Le joueur de Shūtoku lorgnait ce spectacle, abasourdi. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, soit depuis le début de sa relation avec l'ancien sixième homme de la génération des miracles, il n'avait jamais aperçu son petit ami à proximité de ce genre de chose qu'il jugeait d'_ineptie_. En somme, il était plus que surprenant de le découvrir feuilletant ce type de _livres_.

**- Es-tu malade ? **

**- Mh ?**

Kuroko détourna le regard des cuisses décorées d'un porte-jarretelle d'un modèle féminin et observa son compagnon, un sourcil arqué dans une interrogation muette. Takao adoptait une moue interloquée, les lèvres pincées et les paupières plissées.

**- Tu n'as jamais posé le moindre coup d'œil à ce genre de … **_**chose**_**,** expliqua Takao. **Du moins, pas à ma connaissance,** poursuivit-il d'un ton malicieux.

**- Oh. Non, je vais bien.**

Il abandonna le sujet et dirigea de nouveau son attention sur les photographies impudiques exposées dans les pages du magazine. Takao souffla de frustration et grimpa sur le lit aux côtés de son amant. Il refléta la position de son partenaire et glissa un bras sous son propre crâne en guise d'oreiller. Ses yeux d'un bleu argenté jonglaient entre les mannequins représentés et le visage de son petit ami. Il ne put se contenir plus longtemps.

**- Je ne savais même pas que tu étais intéressé par les seins ! **

**- Pour l'amour de Dieu, Takao-kun, tais-toi. **

**- Est-ce que tu as croisé Aomine-kun, ces derniers jours ?** Persista le meneur de l'équipe de Shūtoku.

**- Non, pourquoi serait-ce le cas ? **

**- Eh bien, j'aurais cru qu'il serait la cause de ce revirement,** dit Takao, haussant les épaules d'une manière désinvolte.

Kuroko se contenta de tourner une page, inébranlable.

**- A quoi est dû cet intérêt soudain ? **

**- Je suis en train de tenter de comprendre la raison pour laquelle Takao-kun est tant obsédé par la lingerie féminine qu'il essaie **_**toujours**_** de me faire enfiler au cours de nos ébats, alors pourrais-tu **_**s'il te plaît**_** garder ta bouche fermée durant quelques secondes ?**

**- Tu as réussi à regarder des femmes afficher certaines parties de leurs anatomies emprisonnées dans de la dentelle pendant plus de cinq minutes **_**juste pour moi**_** ? Je suis impressionné. Je peux te féliciter ?** Susurra Takao dans un sourire narquois.

**- Tu ne sais pas complimenter **_**correctement **_**les gens, cesse d'essayer de jouer la victime, Takao-kun. A présent, permets-moi de me concentrer. **

**- Tu es méchant, Tet-chan.**

Takao fit mine de bouder. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et roula sur le côté, de sorte que son amant fasse face à son dos. Malheureusement, ces efforts furent vains. Le spécialiste des passes était imperturbable. Contrarié, Takao se retourna et posa son coude contre le matelas. Son menton se logea dans la paume de sa main et il dévisagea Kuroko, les sourcils froncés.

**- Tu sais que je ne voulais pas insulter ta mère quand je lui ai dit que son obstination était charmante ? J'ai simplement sous-entendu que j'étais heureux que tu aies hérité de ce trait de sa personnalité. **

**- Dieu, Takao-kun,** soupira Kuroko, roulant des yeux. **Je suis sérieux, **_**tais-toi**_**. Ne ressors pas cette histoire du placard. Ça fait deux semaines. **

**- Et tu te souviens lorsque j'ai dit à ton père que si j'avais besoin d'une greffe de cœur, je prendrais volontiers le tien puisque tu en as un gros, même si tu ne l'utilises que**_** très**_** rarement ? Je le complimentais indirectement étant donné que tu as la même attitude que la sienne.**

Plongé dans son observation, Kuroko conservait son indifférence habituelle. Néanmoins, Takao reconnut la légère contraction dans sa mâchoire.

**- Tu penses à me tuer, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- J'étais en train de me demander si Takao-kun avait besoin d'une licence pour être socialement inepte avec mes parents,** songea Kuroko à voix haute.

**- Bien joué, Tet-chan,** répliqua Takao, exaspéré.

Il enfouit sa joue dans l'oreiller de son amant, respirant son agréable odeur de vanille. Il caressa du nez la peau fraîchement lavée de l'épaule de Kuroko. Malicieusement, ses doigts dessinèrent des arabesques imaginaires sur l'estomac plat de son petit ami. Kuroko frissonna.

**- J'ai appris auprès des meilleurs, Takao-kun. Maintenant, laisse-moi poursuivre mes recherches avant que je n'ôte mes chaussettes et presse mes pieds froids contre tes mollets. **

**- Joyeuse enquête, Tet-chan, **conclut Takao, se détachant de son amant.

**- Bonne nuit, Takao-kun.**

Takao ne remarqua _jamais_ le sourire amusé de son compagnon.


End file.
